


Conventional

by fakeditfromthewordgo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, adorable waiter!gabriel, but it all works out for the best like this isn't homophobic at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeditfromthewordgo/pseuds/fakeditfromthewordgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester never imagined his short waiter crush to be an exhibitionist, but apparently certain situations just asked for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conventional

Working as a waiter at a restaurant wasn’t really the worst job in the world, Gabriel was quick to tell people when asked about his current occupation, especially when he was fresh out of college. And, his brother Castiel was always prone to add, it meant he could be around his one true love: food. Plus, it meant he talked to lots of new, interesting people, both customers and co-workers alike. 

Some of the people he’d met there had quickly become some of his best friends, like Charlie, a redhead whose Harry Potter knowledge was not to be challenged, and her girlfriend Anna, whose fiery temper was matched only by her hair. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t play favourites, though; the Winchester brothers weren’t really regulars so to speak, but they came around often enough that Gabriel was on first-name terms with them. 

Often enough that he’d definitely taken notice of the taller one, who had wonderfully muscular arms, warm chocolate eyes, and long hair that Gabriel most definitely did not want to interlock his fingers in and pull. Considering they’d only shared a few smatterings of words here and there, that would be ridiculous. Just because he didn’t necessarily _want_ to do that, though, didn’t stop his mind from bringing it up every time he and his brother showed up during his shift.

It had been a long, difficult shift filled with irate customers and unfortunate mishaps when Sam - the taller Winchester brother whom Gabriel spent a lot of his time resolutely not thinking about - showed up. Alone, Gabriel noted. This wasn’t something that happened often, but it wasn’t unspoken of for one of the pair to grab a quick lunch there every now and again. Dinner alone though, was something new. However, this surprise didn't stop Gabriel from also noticing that he was wearing a soft red-checked shirt, and jeans that looked too tight to be comfortable. He swallowed.

“Hi,” he said in his deep, gentle voice, quietly as ever, as he approached Gabriel by his stand to be seated. “Just--“

“Disgusting,” a woman behind muttered, loud enough to cut him off. “Absolutely disgusting.”

Sam glanced over his shoulder as Gabriel peered around at her. 

“Is something the matter, madam?” the golden-eyed man asked as politely as he could manage.

She snorted, and Gabriel noted pettily that it made her face look particularly unattractive. “ _He_ is the problem. Dressing like one of those sinners. You could be mistaken for one.”

It took Gabriel a few moments to realise quite what she was implying, but when he did he could feel his temper rising impressively quickly. How dare she insult Sam, who was never anything but sweet and kind? He didn’t even know the guy, not really, but he could see from his blush and downward gaze that he was both embarrassed and upset, and Gabriel was really not okay with that. 

“Um,” Sam eventually replied, his voice low, but coloured with awkwardness. “As I am kind of gay, I guess that’s not really a problem.” 

The woman gave a gasp. “Look at him,” she said, pointing at Gabriel, who raised his eyebrows at her. “He’s well-dressed, and clearly an asset to society. You should try to be more like him, as opposed to whatever you think you are now.” Her voice turned sympathetic. “There’s help you can get, sweetheart.” 

Ignoring her entirely, Gabriel looked directly at Sam. “You’re gay?” 

Sam shrugged helplessly, and Gabriel grinned. He leaned forwards, wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck and pulling him down for a brush of lips so quick neither were sure it had really happened. 

“Never change, kiddo,” he said with a surprisingly kind smile. Sam’s eyes softened and they stood there smiling at each other as if nothing around them was happening for much longer that was really acceptable. The woman gave a horrified little shriek, and stormed out, but neither of them really cared any more.

“Hey,” Charlie seemed to appear out of nowhere, nudging Gabriel out of the way of the stand. “I’ll cover you. You go get your Draco, Harry.” She winked at him, and Gabriel grimaced, but clapped her on the shoulder in way of thanks. 

“Dinner?” he asked Sam with his trademark smirk, gesturing at the empty tables around them. 

Sam pulled a chair out for him in reply. “Did you really think I planned on eating alone?”


End file.
